


Sweet Nothings

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His words used to be poetry, seducing her and convincing her that his heart would be forever aflame with the love he held for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

His words used to be poetry, seducing her and convincing her that his heart would be forever aflame with the love he held for her. When he flew into her lap, concealed as a trembling cuckoo, she had held him to her. When he took back his shape and kissed her with such burning passion, she believed he wanted her as much as he said. She was glad in hindsight that she had asked of him the one thing that made her more than just a passing desire. He took her as his wife and that was the only comfort she had now, knowing that no one else could take that place, even if they took her place in his heart.

His words now were just sweet nothings, to cool her anger and placate her jealousy. But sometimes she believed those words whispered by her ear. Sometimes, she felt the old love of bygone ages of when he had been at her side for three hundred years on that secluded island after their marriage. His hands still remembered her body and in those moments she believed he still did love her above all others.

Yet, as he left their bed, she felt the gauging emptiness open up within her and once more she cried and raged at him for breaking her heart all over again.


End file.
